Naruto el Kitsune de los 7 mares
by caballerooscuro117
Summary: Después de una vida concluida y con muchas aventuras y batallas finalizadas, naruto espera descansar en paz junto a su familia pero alguien lo espera en el camino hacia el paraíso y este alguien le hará cumplir con una nueva misión pero naruto aceptara? y quien esta junto a ese ser que lo detiene en su camino? y que tiene que ver todo esto con los piratas, marinos y nobles?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues este es mi primer fic por lo tanto espero críticas constructivas no críticas feas porque esas bajan la moral. Y pues aver si les gusta la idea y pues nos vemos al final del capítulo XDXDXD

_Y pues no sé pero ningún personaje ni técnicas me pertenece por lo tanto pertenecen a sus propios dueños cada personaje pero quizás si allá algo mío pero ya están advertidos que casi nada es mío a lo mucho seria la idea de esta mescla_

**Capítulo: 1 prorrogo**

En lo que parecía ser un gran castillo con grandes banderas rojas y remolinos en ellas y protegido por gigantes de hierro que parecían más samuráis que robots. Este mismo lugar era el castillo del primer uzukage y su familia pero lo que nos interesa más es lo que estaba pasando en ella.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En este mismo momento en una de las tantas habitaciones.

-Hash sama lo necesitan-. Dijo la que parecía ser una sirvienta del castillo. -Ya voy-. Dijo hash. El niño se le veía triste y con unos ojos apagados y la sirvienta noto esto. -Ya no este triste hash sama, pronto el estará descansando con todos sus seres queridos que ya no están-. Dijo la sirvienta de una manera para calmarlo. -Si es cierto mira-chan, a él no le gustaría verme así-. Dijo hash. -Ese es el ánimo hash sama-. Dijo la ya reconocida Mira.

Y así los dos salieron rumbo al esperado escenario

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones del castillo.

Se veía un hombre ya muy entrado en sus años y con todo su cabello ya blanco y demostrando sabiduría y respeto aunque estuviera hay en su cama ya pereciendo.

-Pequeño Kira ya casi es mi momento y sé que esta ves ya no sobreviviré a este enemigo- dice el anciano postrado en su cama a uno de sus mejores comandantes y concejales, y uno de sus nietos

-Pero uzukage-sama no puede decir eso-. Dice el joven Kira (es el de deat-note por si la curiosidad) antes de ser interrumpido por el uzukage

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas uzukage mientras que estemos fuera de servicio y recuerda que eres mi nieto por lo tanto llámame oji-san o naruto ojisan-. Dice el ya reconocido naruto a su nieto

-Está bien naruto-ojisan pero entonces como podremos mantener todo bajo control cuando te vayas?- Dice tristemente Kira a su oji-san que ya está a poco de morir

-Cof-cof-cof no te preocupes kira-kun desde que deforme el país del remolino en mis tiempos de gloria y juventud ya ha cambiado ya que gracias a los jaeger (no sé si se escribe así pero son los guardias del país del remolino que les eh puesto) uzu estaría protegida y ya el mundo ya se ha protegido de grandes males por lo tanto después de que me valla solo tendrán que mantener la paz-. Dice naruto recordando viejos tiempos y de sus peleas después de haber vencido al jubi y a evil-kaguya

-Te prometo oji-san que ayudare al elegido para poder proteger la paz que hay en el mundo a toda costa-. Dice kira un poco triste y suspirando

-Bueno kira-kun ya me eh despedido de todos excepto de mi sucesor-. Dice naruto un poco triste pero aceptando su destino.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras que con hash

Este estaba enfrente de una puerta

(-Bueno al mal paso darle prisa-). Pensó el pequeño hash junto a mira

-Pase hash sama, el uzukage lo espera-. Dice uno de los sirvientes del castillo

-Bueno pequeño hash-sama este será la última vez que vera a su oji-san por lo tanto no debe de llorar ya que su oji-san ya podrá estar con sus esposas e hijos ya que cómo sabrá su oji-san vivió más que ellos y ahora podrá esta con ellos-. Dice mira al pequeño hash recordándole que su oji-san ya contaba con más años de los que podría vivir un uzumaki de sangre pura

-Si eso si mira-chan, debo de pensar que mi oji-san ya podrá pasar tiempo con sus esposas e hijos-. Dijo hash con un pequeño tono de felicidad ya que sabía que su oji-san quería mucho a sus esposas y eh hijos

Hash entra por la puerta encontrándose con su tío Kira y con su oji-san que parecían estar hablando sobre algo

Naruto voltea hacia la puerta ya que ve que se está abriendo

-Pero si es mi pequeño hashi-. Dice naruto mostrando una de sus sonrisas características

-Oji-sannnn-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa hash cuando va directo a su oji-san

-Mi pequeño cofcofcof- dice naruto cuando de repente tose un poco de sangre

-Oji-san?- Dice hash preocupado por su oji-san

-No te preocupes hashi, ya casi llega mi momento pero no me quería ir sin despedirme-. Dice naruto ya con la voz un poco más apagada y con una vista que iva perdiendo la luz de la vida poco a poco

-Pero que voy hacer cuando te vayas oji-san-. Dice hash con la voz temblorosa ya que su oji-san ya se estaba yendo

-Kira-kun será quien te ayude todo con respecto a volverse un buen uzukage y recuerda que los uzumaki siempre seremos una familia unida que nada nos separa ni siquiera en la muerte ya que nuestros espíritus siempre estarán cuidando de que los jóvenes uzumakis cumplan su deber-. Dice naruto ya con menos fuerza en su voz

-No haga tanto esfuerzo en hablar oji-san-. Dijo Kira preocupado por su oji-san

-No te preocupes kira-kun ya mi momento está llegando cofcofcof-. Dice naruto ya casi sin fuerza en él y votando un poco de más sangre

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que parta hashi-. Dijo naruto poniendo la mano sobre hash y sacudiéndole el cabello como muchas veces lo hizo.

-Te prometo abuelito que así lo hare-dice hashi triste por la despedida de su abuelo

De pronto naruto los ojos ya cansados de naruto se van cerrando poco a poco ya para no poder abrirse de nuevo.

-adiós oji-san-dice hash con lágrimas en los ojos

De pronto akira de poner una mano en el hombro de hash para demostrar que el siempre el estará para el como tío y como concejal

Esa noche fue la más triste de todo el continente elemental ya que aquel ninja que protegió al mundo de sin fin de enemigos como del mankai como humanos corrompidos y que había llegado a lejar a todo un clan tan poderoso para poder defender al mundo de nuevo

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Flotando en un espacio totalmente en blanco estaba un rejuvenecido naruto que no podía más que pensar de donde estaba ya que en una de sus tantos combates el llego a pelear en las puertas del mas allá. Claro con el permiso de shinigami ya que al estar vivo no podría entrar pero si defenderla

-Al parecer ya te diste cuenta que no estás en el mas alla aun eh naruto?-dijo una voz un poco espectral y tenebrosa pero que influía confianza y respeto en cada palabra que decía.

-Shinigami-san eres tú?- dice naruto intentando encontrar a la figura que le hablo pero lo que se encontró no fue lo que se imaginó ya que al ver quien era pensó que ya no existía ya que al que se encontró era nada más ni nada menos que el espíritu de la muerte alguien que todos pensarían como un esqueleto flaco y débil pero este era alto como 2 metros y medio y con una armadura oscura que parecía que desprendia fuego azul de cada parte de ella y con un casco que no dejaba ver nada más que un mechones de cabello blanco y unos ojos azules oscuros que podrían penetrar el alma de quien fuese

-Jajajaja parece que ya descubriste quien soy eh naruto-san- dijo el espirito de la muerte de una forma tenebrosa

-no pensé que usted aún seguía vivo pero al parecer si-dijo naruto sorprendido de que la gran deidad que había sido el antecesor de la actual shinigami y aquel que según rumores era más poderoso que kami aún seguía con vida

-pues al parecer no todo es como cuentan las leyendas-dice el espíritu de la muerte de una forma tranquila

-y podría saberse que es lo que alguien como usted estaría ante mi-dice un naruto sumamente serio algo que solo hacia cuando el tema era de gran importancia

-jejejeje bueno naruto-san directo al punto ehhh…. Bueno pues te contare pero aquí no….. Mejor junto a los otros que te parece si me sigues- dice el espíritu de la muerte aun naruto pensativo

-bueno vamos pero antes tengo un gran duda…-dice un naruto a un espíritu de la muerte pensando en que le preguntaría su rubio acompañante

-hay ramen en el mas allá?- dice naruto aun espíritu de la muerte que no se esperaba una pregunta así del ninja rubio

-me temo naruto-san que en el mas allá no existe ese tipo de alimentos-dijo el espíritu de la muerte de una manera que muchos pensaban que era cierto

-nooooooooooooooooo es el finnnnnnn-grito de una manera que nunca se imaginaria nadie escuchar así aun gran guerrero como lo fue naruto en su vida

-jajaja no es cierto claro que hay ramen en el mas allá-dijo un espíritu de la muerte casi muerto de la risa algo que al espíritu de la muerte disfrutaba era hacerle bromas a otras deidades o grandes guerreros

-eso no se vale-dijo murmurando naruto eso y otras cosas sobre bromas de mal gusto que no se debían de hacer

-bueno pues ya basta de bromas naruto vamos para allá-dijo un tranquilo espíritu de la muerte

Y así la gran deidad junto ah naruto fueron hacia un rumbo que cambiaría la vida de naruto pero que pasara ahora naruto podrá ver a su familia que murió con el transcurso de la vida larga que tuvo por ser aquel que heredo la voluntad de rikudo senin y aquel que obtuvo el espíritu de un gran guerrero y bestia por igual.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bueno pues y aquí está el prorrogo de este mi primer fic y pues como dije antes espero recibir críticas constructivas y no pesimistas y ahora que me acuerdo aviso que las actualizaciones serían semanales o quizás dos por semana pero para seguro una vez a la semana y espero hacer capítulos más largos que este y también aviso que esta historia incluirá a personajes de muchos animes diferentes por lo tanto espero no se enojen y quiero agradecer a un amigo que me ayudo en poder hacer este fic y pues hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno y ahora con la continuacion de este mi primer fic

Antes de comenzar debo avisar que ningun personaje, ni tecnicas, ni armas me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños que si son sus dueños

Capitulo 2 El secreto de los uzumakis y una determinante decision

En un oscuro pero bello bosque que era iluminado por una gran luna blanca que por un momento nuestro rejuvenecido amigo creyo que era por capricho de la diosa de la luna pero eso solo seria alguna loca idea suya

-Entonces fue por eso que dejo el puesto de shinigami a kaguya-chan?- dijo naruto a el espiritu de la muerte

-claro naruto ese puesto que ocupe por mucho tiempo tenia muchos beneficios pero tambien es una carga algo aburrida ya que yo aun queria sentir el olor a la pelea contra demonios de gran alcanze en el mankai((lo siento pero no se si se escribe asi o si n pero es el lugar donde viven los demonios)) para darle sus castigos a demonios que no entienden Jajajaja-dice un espiritu de la muerte con una gran sonrisa ya que a el siempre le facinaron las peleas pero por ser el dios shinigami no podia pelear y por eso mismo dejo el puesto a la parte buena de kaguya que el pudo dividir antes de que el jubi o el que el reconocio como la parte mala de kaguya fuera sellada por sus hijos

-pero dime naruto como fue que conociste a kaguya-chan ya que eh escuchado que tu peleaste con la parte mala que fue consumida por el fruto-dijo un espiritu de la muerte un poco extrañado ya que el habia escuchado que naruto una vez habia ayudado a la shinigami a cerrar las puertas del mankai pero esto fue cuando naruto ya habia resusitado a la gran nacion del remolino

-pues eso fue cuando fui a revisar a uzu aver si podia resucitar el pueblo de mi oka-san aunque ese dia descubri varias cosas -dijo naruto empezando a recordar como fue su impresion al saber que la shinigami era mujer y era ni nada mas ni nada menos que kaguya

Flash black

Se ve como una isla en lo que una vez fue la recidencia de la aldea mas temida de todas que necesito de la fuerza de tres naciones ninja para poder ser vencida ahora estaba cubierta por vegetacion aunque aun se pueden ver partes de lo que parecian ser murayas o estatuas del clan uzumaki pero lo que mas sorpresa era de como una pequeña enbarcacion donde se distinguian a 3 personas que al parecer eran los responsables de que los remolinos de proteccion se allan movido

-parece que ya vamos a llegar- dice un naruto de 25 años vestido con unos pantalones anbu y una gabardina como la que ocupo cuando peleo contra pein solo que esta era roja con flamas blancas y la leyenda de sexto en su espalda

-parece que ya llegamos naruto-chan- dijo una hermosa pelirroja con un hermoso cuerpo cubierto por un kimono rojo con flores blancas que dejava demostrar unos pechos copa D y unos lentes que la hacian ver mas hermosa segun su esposo aunque las noches que pasan en su cuarto juntos deja que pensar muchas cosas

-parece que pronto conoceremos tus raicez cariño- dijo esta vez otra pelirroja que solo se le veia un ojo ya que el otro era cubierto por su hermoso cabello que llegaba hasta por sus dorrillas y que hiva vestida con un kimono azul que apretava un poco cierta anatomia de talla DD aunque cierto rubio pensaria que se vuelven mas grandes cada noche pero eso no es lo que tenia en mente en este momento nuestro amigo rubio

De pronto empiezan a desembarcar en un pequeño muelle

-parece que ya llegamos karin-chan mei-chan-dijo naruto a las ya identificadas acompañantes

-si al parecer si- dijo mei

De pronto empiezan a caminar y de pronto karin descubre que hay murralla totalmente invisible pero identificable para una uzumaki experta en sellos y sensora

-que será esto?-dijo un naruto extrañado ya que el creia que no habria barreras aun despues de todo lo sucedido

-parece que es una barrera de sangre-dijo karin que de pronto hace una señal a su esposo para que los dos se muerdan un dedo y poner un pequeño rastro de sangre en el suelo junto a la barrera que le pronto se va haciendo mas visible y se va mostrando un gran domo que al parecer cubria todo lo que una vez fue la aldea pero de pronto antes de que esta se rompiera o mostrara alguna muestra de cuarteadura se vio como se empezaba a escurecer una parte del domo para mostrar una silueta que a cada momento que pasaba de veia a una mujer con un gran kimono blanco con lineas negras y que este aunque era algo olgado o grande demostraba ver un hermoso cuerpo de proporsiones de una diosa pero lo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba era que la mujer que estaba ante ellos era nada mas y nada menos que kaguya la madre del rikudo senin o la tal afamada diosa conejo o temida como el jubi

De pronto los ninjas se pusieron a la defensiva ya que ellos no esperaban a que ella estuviera hay pero lo que les extraño fue que ella no tenia un tercer ojo si no que en vez de eso tenia un extraño objeto rojo como en forma de un pequeño remolino

-Quien eres?-dijo un naruto extrañado ya que el pudo distinguir la presencia de ella y aunque era similar a cuando peleo en la cuarta guerra era distinta ya que esta era pura y sin deseos que tenia cuando la cuarta guerra

-(al parecer se ah lado cuenta que no somos la misma)-penso una kaguya feliz de no tener grandes complicaciones con estar haqui cumpliendo con aquella persona

Naruto hiva a decir algo cuando de pronto kaguya de hablo-y dime niño de la profecia que tan dificil de pelear fue contra mi otra parte?-dijo una kaguya con una sonrisa que parecia muy bella pero tenebrosa

-tu otra parte causo muchas dificultades pero la pudimos encerrar... Pero dime como es que te pudiste dividir de esa forma ya que tanto el viejo y yo vimos que con la persona con la que peleamos no estaba completa ya parecia mas la parte oscura alguien-dijo un naruto recordando que despues de poder encerrar de nuevo al jubi el viejo hagoromo se dio cuenta que contra quien pelearon no estuviera completa y se lo menciono naruto que tambien persibio lo mismo ya que el tambien el podia persibir el porcentaje de maldad y bondad en alguien y se dio de cuenta que ella era pura maldad algo que era algo poco posible

-se podria decir que antes de que fuera atrapada en la luna un viejo shinigami hizo que el la parte buena y mala se separaran pero a consecuencia de eso nacio una baba negra que le costaria muy caro Aunque tambien fue por que por si no fuera por eso quizas la luna hubiera sido destruída antes de lo que se esperava por lo tanto el shinigami hizo un bien ya que aunque trajo muchos males esa decision se pudo cambiar el futuro ya que pudo haverse diverado el jubi antes-dijo kaguya a los ninjas dando entender que el yin y el yan fueron separados haciendo devilitar a las dos y haciendo que el encierro que hizo hagoromo fuera eficiente

Naruto y sus dos esposas que estaban con el se sorprenrieron ya que ellos no se esperaban eso aunque no lo mostraran si los sorprendio

-pero bueno antes de que se me acabe el tiempo aqui y de volver a mi trabajo como shinigami debo de mostrarles algo- dijo kaguya mostrando que ella era la actual shinigami y creando una abertura en el domo para mostrar el adentro y lo que no se esperaban el trios de ninjas fue que lo que se distinguia por fuera no era lo mismo por dentro o por lo menos en la zona en la que estaban ya que en esta zona parecia que estuviera limpio y sin naturaleza sobrepasada

-pero como es que esta esto asi-dijo una sorprendida karin ya que ella como uzumaki y sensorial esperaba lo peor ya que cuando se caso con naruto ellos dos empezaron a buscar informacion sobre su clan aunque no encontraron mucho ya que aunque la isla alla sido invalida para ser saqueada segun las leyendas fue de que ningun ninja invasor quedo vivo por que al parecer los uzumakis activaron un fuinjutsu muy poderoso para que no pasara nada al linaje de los uzumakis

-desde que me converti en shinigami conoci a muchas seres interesantes pero los que mas me sorprendieron fueron los uzumakis ya que ellos pudieron llegar a invocarme sin que ninguno de ellos muriera pero lo que me sorprendio fue que ellos no buscaban poder si no permiso de mi para evitar la muerte y asi produciendo medicinas que alargaban mas la vida de ellos ya que asi podian disfrutar mas de la vida pero como todo lo bueno tienes un fin y como los uzumakis sabian esto el ultimo uzukage me pidio que si algun dia la aldea era invadida que yo protegiera y cuidara el linaje de los uzumakis ya que ellos se encargarian de mantener todo en su lugar para el futuro- dijo una kaguya recordando cuando el uzukage le pidio aquel favor

En el transcurso que ivan platicando sobre temas referentes a los uzumakis sobre las cosas que estarian hay y todo lo que sabia la shinigami sobre los uzumakis

-bueno al parecer ya llegamos a la boveda principal... Aqui encontraran todo lo que necesiten para el resurgimiento de la aldea-dijo kaguya señalando hacia lo que parecia un templo parecido al que contenia las mascaras pero con la diferencia de que en este en la puerta habia lo que parecia dos estatuas de dos gigantes samurais cada uno con dos espadas en funda

-entonces esto será un hasta luego "shinigami"- dijo mei a kaguya haciendo mencion del puesto que kaguya tenia en el otro mundo

-asi parece pero antes de partir... Debo decirte naruto que debes de cuidar bien a tus hijos y a tus esposas que aunque en su momento llego la paz esta solo fue parcial ya que siempre habra oscuridad... Y no pienses que no se que tienes mas esposas naruto ya que eso lo se- dijo kaguya esto ultimo con una sonrisa ya que el sabia que naruto tenia varias esposas no sola las que la acompañaban si no otras que no lo pudieron acompañar

En ese momento se puso rojo naruto ya que como tenia que refundar su clan depues de la guerra tuvo que escojer esposas pronto por que si no se le serian escojida

-(te paredes tanto a el naruto bueno creo que es por que son de la familia)-penso kaguya en algun otro ser que nadie sabia aunque el sonrojo que mostraba al recordar a ese persona podria ser indício de algo

Aquel dia naruto descubri muchas cosas como que el tesoro uzumaki llegaba a millones si no es que a billones claro el sabia que no decia de gastar demas por lo tanto no debia de gastar en cosas sin importancia aunque una dotacion de ramen de por vida no estaba tan mal pero bueno eso seria para despues. Otras cosas que encontro naruto fue que el clan uzumaki tenia grandes proyectos para armas ya que al parecer encontro armaduras y trajes aunque algunos seguia sin terminar o eso parecian pero todo esto fue con el fin de proteger a su aldea pero lo que sorprendio fue los diferentes tipos de invocaciones y demas cosas

Fin del Flash black

-Entonces fue asi como conociste la verdad sobre kaguya-dijo el antiguo espiritu de la muerte a naruto

-pero dime solo por curiosidad pero cual es tu nombre?-dijo naruto ya que el no creia que no tendria nombre

-yo me llamo Ryuk o como varios me conocen como "Ryuk el cazador de demonios"-dijo un espiritu de la muerte con el nombre de Ryuk

naruto por un momento se quedo pensativo pero recordo como cuando la guerra contra los demonios el escucho rumores sobre un ser mitico al que le temian los demonios tanto como el temia que el ramen se acabara algo que era sorprendente

-ya llegamos naruto-dijo Ryuk mostrandole a naruto un templo algo grande que tenia estatuas por varias partes del templo

Cuando ya hivan entrando hacia el templo vieron que las estatuas tenian forma de bestias mitológicas como eran dragones, basiliscos, y demas criaturas mitológicas

Cuando llegaron a la sala principal de el templo naruto pudo encontrar a dos personas que conocia junto a otros dos que no

-kaguya-san, viejo, que hacen aqui?-dijo naruto preguntando y ganando la atencion de los otros dos que al parecer uno era un pelirrojo con los ojos de color morado y su cabello tenia forma como la del viejo solo que este sus cuernos eran mas alargados mientras que el otro al parecer era un rubio un poco pálido pero que ya notaba algunos años

-bueno ya llegamos y ahora si le podras decir al chico por que fue traído aqui?-dijo Ryuk diciendolo a los 4 presentes hay

-bueno naruto se que tienes muchas preguntas pero antes dejanos presentarnos... Yo soy yamamoto el primer uzumaki (se puede decir que es el de blech solo que muchisimo mas joven y con cabello XDXDXD) y unos de los guerreros celestiales-dijo el pelirrojo reconocido como uzumaki yamamoto

-y yo joven uzumaki soy kami- dijo con voz serena

-y te venimos a pedir naruto si podrias regresar el equilibrio a una dimension en la que las injustiças no estan demas y los gobernantes abusan de su poder en todo momento sin que nadie oponga resistencia...-asi siguio kaguya y las demas deidades contandole como todo pasaba hay y ellos como deidades no pueden interferir directamente pero podrian mandar a alguien que podria imponer justicia en aquel mundo en el que el balance universal de ese mundo era controlado muy injustamente

-entonces me estan pidiendo que valla a un mundo para poder darle justicia divina-dijo un naruto serio y una cara que muchos pensaria que diria que no

De pronto naruto esboso una gran sonrisa ya que aunque le gustaba la idea de poder ver a sus familiares de nuevo no podria desaprovechar una opcion en la que vivir nuevas aventuras y pelear con personas muy fuertes y si lo que le dijo Ryuk era cierto entonces seria algo muy interesante y facinante ese nuevo mundo en el que viviria grandes aventuras

-entonces naruto aceptaras?- pregunto Ryuk con una pequeña sonrisa ya sabiendo lo que diria

-claro que aceptare aunque me gustaria poder ver a mi familia de nuevo esta es una oportunidad que no se puede desaprovechar-dijo naruto totalmente Decidido de poder vivir una nueva aventura

-no te preocupes por tu familia naruto ya que podras ir a visitarlos cuando quieras ya que tendras mi permiso-dijo kaguya feliz de que el desendiente de su esposo yamamoto aceptara ya que ella siempre de divirto la forma de ser de los uzumakis y que se valla casado con el padre fundador del clan ya aclaraba el por que los uzumakis eran tan misteriosos

-pero antes de que vallas para alla alguien se ofrecio para acompañarte en esta nueva mision que tienes naruto-dijo yamamoto a un extrañado naruto ya que el esperaba ir solo pero la compañia nunca quedaba de mas

-hey cachorro tanto tiempo sin verte no?-dijo una voz misteriosa que hizo recordar a naruto buenos tiempo en los que pelearon juntos

De pronto se ve como aparece un zorro de 2 metros de alto completamente rojo con 9 colas moviendose con la pequeña brisa que daba por la puerta en la que hiva entrando

-kurama tanto tiempo sin verte desde aquella vez que tu y tus hermanos se decidieron irse al reyno de shinigami para descansar-dijo naruto feliz de ver a su compañero que estuvo a su lado durante varios años

-claro que si cachorro-dijo kurama entusiasmado de poder ir a donde ivan ya que Ryuk le habia mencionalo tambien de como era el lugar y a el de dio ganas de medir su fuerza con esas gigantes criaturas aver si estaban de su talla

-pero antes naruto te queremos otorgar algo que te ganaste al vencerla y aunque nosotros podemos obtener una variante de ella aun asi mas poderoso por eso mismo te entregare el juubingan la mezcla perfecta del renengan con los ojos de un demonio de alto nível-dijo yamamoto con orgullo ya que el es padre fundador del clan uzumaki y el padre de rikudo senin, el fue el primero en desarrollar el renengan y en parte por eso fue que la jubi desarrollara ese doujutsu

- y no nada mas eso si no que podras desarrollar el kamui y tendras todas las habilidades que el sharingan puede desarrollar-dijo kami esta vez

-pero eso si naruto deberas entrenarlas por completo ya que cuando llegues aya no podras tener todo tu poder-dijo la shinigami a naruto

-y de mi parte obtendras una espada que podras desbloquear cuando estes listo-dijo ryuk ya la espada que el de daria solo podria ser controlada por un digno usuario y al parecer era naruto pero solo se mostraria ante el hasta que viera que ya era lo suficiente fuerte para usarlo

naruto le agradaron sus regalos ya que asi podria desarrollar nuevas tecnicas y mas por que al parecer los dioses y diosas que el sharingan tenia un nombre por técnica hicieron que esas tecnicas fueran mucho mas poderosas y faciles de usar ya que asi no se quedaria siego naruto

-bueno naruto creo que ya es hora-dijo kami a nuestro joven rubio

-si... y kaguya-san dile a mi familia que pronto los ire a visitar-dijo naruto a una sonriente kaguya que ella tenia una pequeña sorpresita a naruto ya que ella habia platicado con tres de sus mas fieles guerreras para que en un futuro pudieran acompañar a naruto en su mision y ellas aceptaron gustosamente ya que extañaban a su zorrito junto a ellas

-recuerda naruto lo que platicamos... No pienses hacer todo de golpe y aprende a escojer a tus aliado... Ahhh y recuerda tambien que a los aliados hay que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos mas cerca-dijo Ryuk a naruto recordandole la platica que tuvieron antes

-aunque no me guste la idea creo que es lo mejor-dijo naruto un poco confundido con la idea que le dio Ryuk para cuando llegara a esa dimension ya que Ryuk si le hablo un poco sobre esa dimension a naruto sacandole enojos y maldiciones sobre algunas cosas pero como fue mínima y la platica y como Ryuk no le menciono que lo mandarian a ese lugar fue por lo que se sorprendio cuando le dijeron las otras deidades que el iria a ese lugar

-naruto-san y kurama-san ya estan listos? Les recuerdo que tu podras salir cuando quieras de naruto pero eso si no intenten ser muy llamativos cuando lleguen- dijo kaguya a los dos con una sonrisa que parecia que ella podria dar mas miedo que un ejercito completo de payasos asesinos

-hai-dijeron naruto y kurama de forma chibi ya que no querian cabrear a esa mujer

De pronto Ryuk, yamamoto y kami empiezan a hacer unos movimentos que cuando finalizaron fue apareciendo un remolino que trago a naruto y a kurama al igual que lo hacia el kamui solo que este parecia ser dorado y que daba mas vueltas

-creen que debimos avisarles a los dos que sus apariencias serian de 4 años?-dijo kaguya a los otros presentes que abrieron grande los ojos por eso pero al parecer uno mostro una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion ya que al parecer su broma resulto

Y asi nuestros tres rubios viajan a un lugar desconocido que solo saben de pocas cosas ya que al parecer Ryuk le menciono algunas cuantas cosas pero aun asi no conocen muchas cosas de este mundo aunque a nuestros dos integrantes no les importa ya que asi será mas divertido

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Y con esto acabamos mi segundo capítulos y aviso que como mi compu tiene falllas tecnicas estare subiendo los capítulos mediante mi celular y tambien recuerdo que como soy nuevo en esto intentare subir capítulos cada domingo o a lo mucho dos veces a la semana aunque espero que mis futuros capítulos sean de mejor calidad y tambien le doy las gracias a los que se toman un rato y leen mi fic y pues hasta la próxima que ya se pondra bueno el fic XDXDXD


	3. Chapter 3

Y pues ya casi antes de comenzar el capítulos de esta semana debo avisar que tarde de más tiempo porque el capítulo estaba haciéndolo en el celular porque mi compu ya se murió pero como me presto la compu mi hermano ya pase el capítulo a su compu y ya lo revise para que no tuviera tantas altas ortográficas por lo tanto espero me perdonen la demora y para recompensar intentare hacer el siguiente capitulo el viernes o el sábado

**Y antes de comenzar debo avisar que los personajes, armas y demás cosas no me pertenecen si no a sus dueños **

Capítulo 3 La llegada, el encuentro y el proyecto?

En un pueblo que se encontraba junto a un pequeño puerto que lo sustentaba de sus necesidades y todo aquello que necesita para sustentarse parecía que la vida era normal y tranquila en ese lugar aunque nadie noto el pequeño remolino que se formó en las afueras de aquel lugar donde expulsó a dos objetos que cayeron abruptamente

-hay por kami que no vuelvo a tanto-dijo un pequeño zorrito rojo con una cola y que tenía sus ojos en forma de espiral

-por lo menos me hubieran dicho-dijo naruto un poco mejor que kurama pero eso no quitaba que estuviera sujetándose de un árbol

-creo que sigo mareado cachorro porque ahora te veo como un niño pelirrojo de 4 años más grande que yo-dijo kurama pensando que aun seguía mareado

-queeeeeeeee?-dijo naruto que dio un salto de la sorpresa porque al parecer no nada más había cambiado de edad si no que de color de cabello algo que no le gustó mucho ya que a él le gustaba ser rubio

-no te preocupes cachorro que ahora te pareces más a tu oka-san y por lo menos asi tu descendencia podra ser de pelirrojos -dijo kurama ya mejor de su malestar

-Oye kurama parece que también te afecto el viaje-dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca

-por qué lo dices cachorro?-dijo kurama un poco confundido ya que él no notaba nada

-mira en ese pequeño charco de agua-dijo naruto señalando un charco que al parecer se había formado de que en la noche había llovido

Kurama fue hacia el charco y al verse en el reflejo se le puso la piel blanca tanto que parecía que era un fantasma

-hey kurama no te pongas que con el tiempo se deprondan o te volverán a salir-dijo naruto aguantando la risa de lo que le paso a su amigo zorruno

-mis queridas colitas donde están?-dijo kurama abrazando su cola porque ya no tenia 9 si no nada más 1 algo que lo puso de tal manera que salían ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos

A naruto le salió una gota estilo anime por la reacción de su amigo al perder sus colas y más con el orgullo que tenía Kurama era de esperarse su reacción

-ya cálmate kurama que debemos revisar el área para ver donde nos podemos quedar ya que no sabemos nada de esta dimensión-dijo naruto a su amigo para poder sacarlo de su depresión

-oh es cierto cachorro el viejo Ryuk me dijo muchas cosas de esta dimensión que me dijo que te las dijera cuando llagaríamos a esta dimensión-dijo kurama sorprendiendo a naruto de que Ryuk tuviera información de esta dimensión ya que si los dioses no sabían mucho de ella como era que Ryuk si lo sabia

-Oye kurama y como Ryuk sabe cosas de esta dimensión?-dijo naruto extrañado de que el viejo supiera algo de hay

-bueno naruto como el me conto es que a venido a esta dimensión porque hay ocasiones en las que escapan demonios del mankai hacia aquí pero parece que ese viejo ya se acostumbró a este tipo de viajes-explico kurama a naruto de por qué Ryuk sabia tanto

-bueno eso tiene sentido-dijo naruto ya sabiendo porque Ryuk sabia sobre esta dimensión

-bueno naruto vamos a comenzar con lo que te voy a decir - dijo kurama poniéndose serio

-cuando quieras-dijo naruto sentándose para poder escuchar a su amigo

-lo que Ryuk sabe de esta dimensión es que al parecer es gobernada por algo que se hace llamar el gobierno mundial el cual es dirigida por el gorosei aunque desconoce quienes sean pero ellos gobiernan a la marina y al ejército y si no es poco ellos tienen sus agentes para sus trabajos ya que al parecer los piratas son tantos que la marina necesita toda la fuerza para detenerlos pero por lo que supo también fue es que el gorosei hizo que la marina formada una alianza con 7 piratas que tomarían el puesto como shishibukais y así mantendrían un poco el balance... Ahhh también supo que hay frutas las cuales te pueden otorgar poderes que humanos normales no podrían hacer y que se hacer llamar akuma no mis pero eso si estas tienen una gran desventaja que es que después de ingerir dicha fruta jamás podrás volver a nadar porque al parecer tanto como el agua salada y un metal que no llego a saber cómo se llamaba pero que también es una debilidad para los usuarios - dijo kurama explicándole a naruto varias cosas que le dijo Ryuk a el

-Mmmmm... Entonces las akuma no mí son armas de doble filo- dijo naruto sabiendo que no serían muy buena idea ingerirlas

-bueno naruto y aún falta más-dijo kurama recordando cada cosa que le dijo Ryuk a el

Y asi nuestro pequeño amigo zorruno le fue diciendo como había grandes piratas tan poderosos que podrían hacer pensar que si en verdad eran humanos aunque le sorprendió e hizo pensar sobre sus planes de naruto sobre su misión hay ya que al parecer el gobierno mundial no era tan justo como él pensó aunque él ya sabía que hacer porque al parecer lo que le dijo Ryuk antes de irse ya lo comprendió y lo va a cumplir al puro estilo uzumaki

-que sorprendente es este lugar y ya sé que vamos a hacer kurama-dijo naruto mostrando una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

-si cachorro creo que ya se que planeas pero hay algo que me dijo Ryuk que te dijera y era que en este mundo el uso del chacra está prohibido por los dioses por lo tanto no vas a poder hacer muchas cosas pero al parecer Ryuk convenció al dios para que te dejaran ocupar los kagebushin pero eso con medida-dijo kurama medio desanimando a su amigo aunque para naruto con los kagebushin y el jubinengan le bastaban para empezar ya que su doujutsu si estaba permitido

-vamos a empezar a investigar *kagebushin no jutsu* -dijo naruto poniendo sus dedos en cruz y creando 5 clones

-bueno son pocos pero ya que... Ya saben que hacer chicos empiezen a juntar información en el pueblo y donde puedan-dijo naruto dandole las órdenes a los demás clones para que se fueran

-bueno cachorro como ya no podrá entrar en ti deberé de ir contigo sobre tu hombro aunque aún podemos hablar mentalmente para que no se sorprendan de ver a un zorro hablar- dijo kurama saltando hacia el hombro de naruto

Y así ambos pelirrojos se fueron a ver que se encontraban pero ellos no sabían que cerca del puerto de ese pequeño pueblo había un buque de la marina acercándose con dos personas que cambiarían la vida de naruto

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Mientras tanto en aquel buque de la marina**

-no sé cómo me pudiste convencer de venir a tu hogar para visitar a tu familia garp -dijo un gran hombre como de 3 metros vestido con un traje negro y una capa con la palabra justicia y un afro bastante grande

-Jejejeje no te preocupes sengoku que el gobierno mundial ha empleado a varios de sus agentes para que la era pirata que inicio Gold Roger no sea tan fuerte-dijo garp que quiso bajarle lo frustrado que andaba su amigo

-Mmm pero aun que allá pasado un año aún siguen saliendo piratas como en la primera semana y todo por el one piece-dijo sengoku pensando hasta cuando se calmarían un poco los mares

Entonces sengoku volteo para ver a su amigo para preguntarle sobre algo cuando se da cuenta que está completamente dormido con media dona en la boca

-espero que sus nietos no saquen esto de el-dijo sengoku con un goton en la cabeza y esperando que la descendencia de garp no sacaran eso pero tristemente eso no pasaría

-(a lo mejor encontramos a algún buen candidato para el "proyecto cazador")-esto lo pensó sengoku recordando cuando el "gorosei" hizo una reunión con los altos mandos de la marina

**Flash back**

Se ve como en un gran salón que pertenecía al almirante de flota KONG en el cual estaban dentro varios marinos de altos rangos como los 3 almirantes y varios de los vice-almirante más fuertes de la marina junto con KONG

-bueno señores ya con todos reunidos aquí demos comienzo a la reunión con el "gorosei"-dijo KONG encendiendo un den den mushi para poder comunicarse

-al parecer ya han llegado todos los marines necesarios-dijo una voz que al parecer pertenecía a unos del gorosei

-bueno vallamos al punto señores-dijo el anciano 2 del gorosei

-vamos a crear una tripulación con los mejores marines que haya para que la marina tenga más aceptación ya que después con el inicio de la nueva era pirata la marina no se da abastó y por lo tanto pierden territorios-dijo el tercer anciano del "gorosei" sorprendiendo a los marinos

-señor y quienes serán estos marinos-dijo uno de los tres almirantes ya que dudaba que fueran marinos actuales o que estuvieran en servicio

-muy buena pregunta almirante z-dijo un cuarto anciano del "gorosei"

-es por eso mismo que les damos la tarea a ustedes de buscar a 12 candidatos de entr años para que sean entrenados por nuestros mejores agentes y marinos para que se puedan convertir en los mejores cazadores que se encarguen de las misiones que para otros serán suicidas... Ellos serán los nuevos cazadores de la marina-dijo esto el quinto anciano del "gorosei" que al padecer quería que la marina estuviera lista para el futuro como para crear un proyecto

Con esto dicho de parte del "gorosei" del nuevo proyecto para crear una tripulación creada con chicos que serían entrenados desde su niñez no era la mejor de todas pero como era una orden del gobierno mundial no se podía opinar mucho

-les daremos 2 meses para la búsqueda de los candidatos y cuando los encuentren tráiganlos a los cuarteles generales de la marina para su adiestramiento en los variados tipos de pelea y se les enseñara todo lo posible para que sean los mejores en sus trabajos-dijo esta vez el primer anciano

Con esto dicho los den den mushi se apagaron dejando en duda las acciones que tomarían de ahora en adelante pero aun asi eran órdenes y ordenes son ordenes

-bueno señores con esto la reunión ha terminado pero si les digo es que todo esto es ultra secretó y tómenlo como prioridad máxima-dijo KONG mandanlo a todos los demás a sus deberes pero con dudas de por qué el "gorosei" pediría eso

**Fin del Flash back**

-(espero que sea lo mejor para todos el proyecto "HANTA")- pensó sengoku recordando cómo fue la junta de hace una semanas

-almirante sengoku ya vamos llegando a la costa de la isla FOOSHA señor-dijo un marine dando un saludo al almirante mientras le informaba sobre la llegada a la isla en la que el vice-almirante garp le gustaba llegar cuando tenía sus días libres para visitar a su cuñada y sobrina

-hey garp despierta que ya llegamos-dijo sengoku viendo a garp que seguía dormido con una pequeña burbuja saliendo se su nariz pero que exploto despertando al susodicho

-(*bostezando*) con que ya llegamos eh…. Bueno pues ya hace meses que no visito a la pequeña makino-dijo garp despertando de su siesta para poder recordar a su sobrina que ya no tenía padre ya que el había muerto en una misión ya que él era un gran marine pero que tristemente murió en una emboscada por piratas hace ya unos años

Ya acercándose el buque al puerto del pueblo los marines se estaban preparando para el desembarco y poder descansar un poco del largo viaje que estaban haciendo ya que venir desde el Grand Line al El EAST BLUES ya era decir algo ya que este estando afuera del Grand Line significaba que era largo el camino y mientras ellos desembarcaban en el pueblo sucedía algo que casi nunca pasaba y que al parecer aquellos que lo ocasionaran lo lamentarían

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Volviendo con el dúo de pelirrojos que al parecer se dirigían a un restaurante o bar lo que se encontraran primero para desayunar ya que gracias a la shinigami le dejo unas cuantas cosas a naruto en sus pantalones como una pequeña bolsa de rocas preciosas como diamantes y rubís para que pudieran cambiarlos por dinero de ese lugar y pudieran comer mientras ellos llegaban y también lo dejo con una nota que decía que no los malgastara porque si no la siguiente vez que los viera les daría un regaño como los que ella les daba a sus hijos cuando estaba viva y cuando leyeron esto kurama y naruto sintieron un gran escalofrió ya que no querían sentir la ira de esa mujer. También otra cosa que encontró naruto fue su amado collar que le regado tsunade ya hace mucho cuando aún era genin

-parece que este lugar está bueno como para desayunar eh kurama?-dijo mentalmente naruto a kurama donde le señalo un bar llamado PARTYS BAR

-espero que podamos desayunar ya que con al parecer con el cambio de unas cuantas esmeraldas que te dio shinigami pudimos obtener bastante de ellos ya que por lo que recibimos de uno de tus clones aquí lo que se ocupas son berries y son igual a como lo que ocupábamos en nuestra dimensión-dijo kurama mentalmente a naruto recordando como obtuvieron información de donde estaban y varias cosas mas

Pero para meterse naruto tuvo que hacer un hengen que gracias a Ryuk era otra de las pocas técnicas que tenía permitido ocupar y gracias a eso podría evitarse varios problemas futuros

Naruto entro al bar con la apariencia de el mismo solo que le un chico de 12 años. Cuando entro al bar y tomo una mesa con su amigo zorruno que también tomo una silla algo que sorprendió a la camarera que venía a tomarles la orden

-buenos días en que les puedo servir-dijo una mujer de 40 años que mostraba una sonrisa y que al parecer tenía el cabello verde oscuro ya que le tapaba un pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza

-buenos días queremos cuatro órdenes de desayuno y un pedaso de carne bien asada para mi compañero-contesto con una sonrisa naruto

-en un momento esta lista su orden- contesto cordialmente la mesera

Y así después de un rato les trajeron su comida a la mesa y empezaron a comer los dos pelirrojos muy gustosos y ya cuando terminaron de comer le pagaron a la mesera y dándole una muy buena propina y ya cuando se iban entraron un pequeño grupo de hombres que no tenían buena pinta y que al momento que entraron a naruto le llego un mal presentimiento de ellos y kurama no tuvo muy buen olfato de ellos ya que al parecer eran o bandidos o piratas

-hey mesera queremos comer rápido que tenemos mucha hambre-dijo de mala manera el que parecía el líder de eso grupo y cuando la mesera llego pidió un poco de molades a los hombres pero parece que ellos no lo tomaron a bien y el líder la tomo del brazo a la fuerza a lo que cuando naruto vio lo que iban hacer rápidamente se acercó a ellos

-por favor señores le señorita les pidió un poco de molades y supongo que ustedes pueden llegar a conocerlos por lo que si no quieren que pase cosas malas por favor háganle caso a la señorita-dijo naruto diciéndole a los hombres que se calmaran

-pero miren este enano…. Por qué no mejor te vas a jugar con muñecos porque nosotros te podemos hacer mucho daño niño por lo tanto mejor vete-dijo el hombre que apretó más el brazo sacando un pequeño quejido de la mujer

-se lo advertí señor-con esto dicho naruto hizo un rápido movimiento con el cual lanzo un golpe al hombre donde lo tiro al suelo y así dejando libre a la mujer

-a el-dijeron los demás bandidos que se aventaron hacia naruto que los recibió con golpes certeros con los que dejo KO a los primeros 3 pero aún faltaban 4

-eres bueno chico pero no aun faltamos 4-dijo esto uno de los bandidos que seguían conscientes y que sacaron unos cuchillos con los cuales naruto al ver esto tomo la bandeja con la cual servía la mesera para poder desviar los golpes de los bandidos pero al ver que estos pronto romperían la bandeja naruto rápidamente salto sobre ellos demostrando su agilidad y al estar detrás de ellos los golpeo con toda su fuera en la espalda con una silla que agarro haciendo con esto que ellos al estar frente a la puerta ((tipo del viejo oeste o de esas que son chiquitas)) salieran expulsados del bar con fuerza

-espero que aprendan a no volver hacer cosas malas-dijo naruto sin darse cuenta que activo el primer nivel del juubingan que parecían al sharingan solo que con una coma en cada ojo y de color violeta

Cuando naruto saco a los bandidos del bar varias personas se juntaron para ver qué pasaba y pudieron ver como naruto acabo con los bandidos pero lo que nadie se esperaban era que ha naruto le pronto lo cubriera una nube que de pronto se disipo demostrando a un niño no más de cinco años

-diablos creo que me excedí-dijo naruto enojado por consigo mismo por no poder predecir eso

De pronto salió la camarera y el pequeño kurama para buscar a su héroe y amigo respectivamente

-que es todo esto makoto?-dijo esta vez un hombre grande con traje y una capa con la palabra justicia en la espalda hablando de entre la multitud a la camarera que al parecer se llamaba makoto

-garp? Que haces aquí?-dijo makoto al marine que parecía que venía junto a su amigo y otros marines que venían a saludar a la cuñada de este

-cachorro parece que los marines llegaron-dijo kurama mentalmente ya que al parecer los pudo identificar como marinos

-(ohhhh diablos)-pensó esto último con fastidio ya que al parecer tenía que dar varias explicaciones

**CONTINUARA** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno pues me despido dejándoles el capítulo pero con el aviso de que quizás para el viernes este el nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado la pequeña confrontación y si no pues les prometo que en un futuro las mejorare

Y también aviso que ya para el siguiente capítulo espero ya empezar a contestar comentarios y byeeeee


End file.
